yume_nikki_3dfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost town
The ghost town is on of the locations accesible by the Nexus , and this is the location where we found the bicycle effect . Description : Main area : The ghost town , like is names indicates , is a dark and abandoned town with paranormal phenomenons . This town look likes to be a Japanese town , and she is principaly made of streets with roads , or crossroads . This town contain too much details . Above the roads , there are sometimes Japanese lanterns , red dirty towels or Japaneses publicity signs . In the towns walls , there are also posters with Japanese writing . In the pavements , there are streetlights or posseded traffics lights . In the NPC's , there are flying Follony ( but without mouth ) and posseded cars . The limits of the towns are longs houses with light bricks walls and red roofs . The music is limited by a wind sound . Into a certain part of the street , there is a bicycle between 4 traffic cones . Interact with the bicycle gives you the Bicycle effect . There are also , in certain buildings of the town , tunnels with trashs and junks . One of the tunnels contains a trapped white flamingo behind a cage . The other tunnel have a door that lead to the alley . Next to a town limit , there is a door with a snow puddle below . Interact with this door leads to the snow world Bicycle effect. The alley : The alley of the ghost town is a little path that strongly resembles the main area . The path is delimited by the buildings , and next to them ,there are junks and trash likes the tunnels in the main area . In the end of the alley , there is a cathedral tower with a door that lead to the steam room . After this cathedral , there is another alley , with a door in the end . This door lead to the same door of the main area for acces to the alley . So in the alley , there are 2 doors that leads to the main area . The music changes also in this area . The steam room : The steam room is a underground complex with a lot of pipings and gas exhaut . In the first room , if we see in the tube , we can see the same sky of the cult prision or the eerie world . After this room , there is a corridor with a big red arrow . Opposate to this wall , there is a room with a hole that leads to the creepy corridor . There is also in this room a red glitched man . Kill this man with the knife effect and follow the arrow lead to a room with a door and a big red tag in the wall . If you have killed the red NPC , this door lead to the padded cell . Photos : entrance .]] entrance , with the red NPC .]] entrance .]]